I'm not ready to say goodbye, yet!
by GrissLittleGirl
Summary: Sara está partindo. Mas isso não significa adeus...


**A/N:** Essa história eu escrevi antes de o episódio "Good bye and good luck" ser exibido nos EUA. Eu estava desde já arrasada, e imaginei que a ida da Sara seria assim. Espero que gostem.

Boa leitura!!

* * *

**I'm not ready to say goodbye, yet!**

O vôo para São Francisco partiria em poucos minutos. Sara se acomodou e olhou pela minúscula janela. Lá estava ele: as mãos nos bolsos, os ombros levemente encurvados e o olhar – uma mistura de medo, tristeza e saudade... encostado na vidraça do saguão, a figura desolada de Grissom partiria até o coração mais endurecido. Mas ela precisava ir.  
Os últimos acontecimentos haviam sido por demais perturbadores: o incidente no Presídio Psiquiátrico; o seqüestro de Nick; a declaração de Grissom; o tiro – e posteriores complicações – em Brass; o convite de Grissom e a decisão de morarem juntos; o quase-estupro de Catherine e o seqüestro de Lindsey; o ataque ao querido Greggo; e finalmente, Natalie...

E quando ela pensou que tudo se estabilizaria vieram a revelação do romance, sua mudança de turno e a separação dos amigos, o pedido de casamento de Grissom, a crise com Ronnie e, por fim, Hannah. Novamente ela!  
Não, ela não podia mais ficar ali. Não com tudo o que havia acontecido. Sua vida tinha mudado rápido demais. Tão rápido que ela não teve tempo nem mesmo de se adaptar. Sua mente ainda tentava colocar em ordem um evento quando o outro acontecia. Ela precisava de um tempo!

Pedir afastamento do trabalho foi fácil. Fácil até demais. Ela já estava se sentindo infeliz ali há algum tempo. Nada que tivesse a ver com suas relações pessoais. Pelo contrário. Seus amigos eram a força para continuar ali. A questão é que Vegas estava cada dia mais violenta, os crimes se tornavam cada vez mais brutos e tolos e assistir sua família – seu time – ser atingida, um a um, dava a ela uma sensação de impotência desesperadora. Ela os amava, sem dúvida, mas por ora deveria ir.

Mas deixar Grissom... Foi a escolha mais difícil de sua vida.

Sara deu mais uma olhada pela janela do avião e suspirou. Deus, ela o amava! O amava demais!

Teria sido tão difícil para ele como estava sendo para ela?

Então ela se lembrou do casulo, e depois da carta, e depois dos longos e doces telefonemas e então, como em um flash, a noite do regresso dele inundou sua mente. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. O modo como ele a olhava, o jeito como fizeram amor, os longos minutos que passaram abraçados enquanto seus corações se acalmavam, as juras que trocaram...

_Eu nunca mais vou te deixar, Sara. Nunca!_

Ela olhou novamente para ele, que parecia cada vez mais triste. Agora ELA estava partindo. E não poderia deixá-lo daquele jeito. Então, ligou o celular dentro da bolsa, digitou uma mensagem de texto e voltou a desligá-lo antes que a atendente de vôo pudesse perceber. Pronto!

_O que tiver de ser, será!_

O avião começou a taxear e Sara deu uma última espiada pela janela.

"Tchau, amor!" - Ela disse baixinho e soprou um beijo. Quando o avião decolou, voltou a sentir aquele enjôo que a acompanhava há dias. Não tinha mais porque ignorar. Ao chegar em São Francisco a primeira providência a tomar seria fazer um exame de sangue para confirmar o que já sabia e procurar um obstetra. Sara passou a mão pela barriga e sussurrou:

- Não se preocupe, bebê. A gente volta logo...

Então, recostou a cabeça e se deixou levar...

Grissom ficou olhando pela gigantesca vidraça do saguão 360º do Aeroporto de Las Vegas até que o avião de Sara decolasse.

Por Deus, ele a amava tanto, tanto!

Ele sabia que ela precisava ir. Sabia que tudo tinha sido tão intenso, tão avassalador!

Mas ele também estava fora de eixo. Poderia tê-la perdido para sempre para o deserto! Mas agora não sabia para quem a estava perdendo. E isso era o pior: não saber como, quando, por quê.

Ele suspirou, lutando para conter as lágrimas, virou as costas e começou a se encaminhar para a saída. Foi quando seu celular vibrou.

Num movimento rápido, ele o tirou do bolso e leu a mensagem que acabara de chegar:

_Eu não estou pronta para dizer adeus, ainda!  
Sua Sara_

Grissom não conseguiu mais segurar as lágrimas. Ele fechou o flip sorrindo e chorando, ao mesmo tempo.

Sim, ela havia partido. Mas nada estava perdido!

_Ela vai voltar. Vai voltar!_

**Fim**


End file.
